The present invention in general relates to a device that will provide more efficient heating of the cab of a vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a device that holds the throttle of the vehicle open while the vehicle is not being driven thus raising the engine temperature and providing more efficient heating of the vehicle.
Modern vehicles typically have a heating system for warming the cab of the vehicle . Modern heating systems for vehicles utilize the heat radiating from the vehicle engine to heat the cab of the vehicle. A cab may be heated by passing fluid, such as air in an engine coolant, to the hot engine and returning the heated fluid to the vehicle cab.
Problems arise with these systems since the amount of heat available to the vehicle cab is a function of the heat of the vehicle engine. At start-up of a vehicle the engine will not be hot and there will be insufficient heat to adequately heat the vehicle cab. In addition, certain types of vehicles commonly in the winter are not driven constantly and thus their engines not to be hot. In applications such as truck loading or snow removal the vehicle will often spend extended time waiting at a low engine speed and the engine will thus not be sufficiently hot to adequately the vehicle cab.
It is an object of the invention provide a device for holding the throttle open, thus causing the to run at a higher speed when the vehicle is not being driven.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a safety mechanism on such a device to insure the vehicle will not be accidentally engaged to drive at these higher speeds.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to achieve the above stated goals with a throttle holding device that is relatively simple and practical.